You And I
by The Wrong And Right
Summary: He could never fathom what the other was thinking, he could never see what the other could see, but can he feel what the other feels? Entrapped in a cycle of vicious words and confusing turns, can the two fight through to an understanding of each other?
1. The Pain of Not Knowing

_Hello again! I thought for once maybe I'd try a chapter fic, and since I seem to enjoy this couple I'll go with them. _

_This was randomly inspired at three o'clock in the morning by the song All Or Nothing by **Theory of a Deadman**. I listened to it for an hour straight and developed this in my mind, haha._

_Rated M for later chapters._

_BoyxBoy love warning, don't like, don't read, kay? I know haters are gonna hate, but don't hate here. _

_Enjoy, my fellow literature lovers._

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

His thin, pale hands curled into the blunette's short, ruffled locks of hair, green eyes daringly locking with the icy blue orbs that stared him down. They searched within his own eyes as if it was the only thing that kept them open, the only thing that kept the other man alive. Once again, the two hadn't been able to resist the touch they provided to each other, the enticing feeling they obtained when their hands traced one another's bodies, when their lips would meet in a fiery passion.

But the taller man never stayed for long afterward, and Ulquiorra would once again be left alone. He would revel in the feeling being beside Grimmjow gave him, however, for that brief time that the other man stared into his eyes, searching for something Ulquiorra didn't understand. But it seemed that he couldn't find it—he never could—and he wished he knew what the man was looking so determinedly for. With a grunt, the cat like man sat up, forcing the slim male beside him to let go of his hair, and he stood, putting on his clothes slowly… almost as if he was waiting for something.

But Ulquiorra couldn't fathom what.

He never could.

He watched Grimmjow turn back to him, now clothed, and once more he stared—and it confused the black haired man. The sixth Espada never stayed this long, he never gave him a second glance once clothed, and would act as if nothing had happened between them for days, until the urge overcame him again. He watched as Grimmjow took a step towards him, his mouth opening as if he had something to say, but it closed again in seconds, and his alluring icy eyes shifted away.

Ulquiorra wanted to say something, anything, to make that gaze return to him. He didn't know why he felt the way he did—it was just another thing about Grimmjow he didn't understand.

The blue haired man turned away, walking more slowly than he normally would towards the door. And as he touched the handle he paused, turning his head to look at his rival again.

"This…." He trailed off as quick as he began, taking a deep breath. "This can't…. it can't keep happening."

Ulquiorra's heart pounded, just once, just a millisecond of unrecognized fear, and he sat up in bed, staring at Grimmjow with slightly wider eyes. What was wrong with what they did? It gave them pleasure, wasn't that all that mattered?

His voice the same tone as he always used, his eyes showing nothing more than normal, Ulquiorra frowned as he spoke. "It can't?"

Grimmjow's eyes were dark as he replied, his voice low and stoic—and Ulquiorra missed his loud, brash and violent cat man.

"What are you afraid of?" Ulquiorra questioned, sensing the other Hollow's fear, however slight.

Grimmjow turned the doors handle, opening the door.

"This never happened."

With that the brash man left, nearly slamming the door behind him, and Ulquiorra suddenly felt absolutely alone.

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

The morning came and passed slowly for the fourth Espada, taking food to the human had been brutal—he'd never noticed how close her room was to Grimmjow's quarters. He didn't understand why this bothered him as much as it did, but the nagging feeling somewhere in the hollow of his chest just wouldn't leave him be. His chest ached, and he didn't know why—he didn't know much lately, it seemed. Everything that involved the lower ranked Espada baffled him, shocked him, and seemed to bind him in place. The same place, always the same—a lonely space where he wished Grimmjow would appear beside him. A yearning he couldn't suppress.

He pressed his palm to his forehead, willing his thoughts to go away, to leave him be and allow him to get through today.

He shouldn't have to worry about Grimmjow… the man couldn't have meant what he'd said. Of course it happened, and it would happen again.

Wouldn't it?

He closed his vivid green eyes, confusion overwhelming the small Arrancar, swirling in his mind like mist, blurring his thoughts and corroding his feelings. Everything in his mind had seemed to move to one object, one objective. As if his world only revolved around that thought.

'_What was he looking for?'_

Ulquiorra had always wondered why Grimmjow searched his eyes like he did, always wondered what the man was searching for—but he couldn't fathom what it could possibly ever be. Eyes were eyes; there was nothing to look for in them. But when the cat man stared so intently into Ulquiorra's green orbs the smaller man couldn't help his racing heart, his spinning mind, and his eyes stared back without question. Though meaningless, Grimmjow's eyes were enticing to him, so blue—icy. He'd studied them many a night, as he watched them search.

The raven haired man growled at himself, there was no need to be bothered by something like this; he'd even gone as far as giving the human reason to question him. She said he looked as if he were in pain, and asked if he needed to be healed. Ulquiorra had glared at the girl, and threatened that he'd kill her in a heartbeat if she ever asked such a ridiculous question to him again.

"You seem troubled, growling to yourself like that." Ulquiorra shifted, turning his head to glance at the intruder, and grimaced as he recognized Nnoitra. "What? Your human toy get taken away?"

"Leave, Nnoitra." Ulquiorra replied, blunt and uncaring.

The fifth Espada laughed cruelly, his one eye crinkling as he grinned his normal grin. "Man, you're no fun, Ulquiorra. No wonder Grimmjow can't stand you."

Ulquiorra turned away, his eyes now wide, his heart hammering, his body beginning to quake.

"Ne, Ulquiorra, are you shaking? Do I scare you? Haha! To think, the fourth Espada quakes before me, like a sniveling dog!" Nnoitra chided, for once able to tease the raven haired superior like he did everyone else.

Ulquiorra glared, anger flowing through him, and he snarled viciously. "He can't stand you, either, Nnoitra. For obvious reasons." With that, the fourth Espada turned back towards the tall, spoon-headed man, his eyes shadows beneath his bangs as he raised his foot, and before Nnoitra could find the control in his arms to block the unexpected violence he sent the taller man flying. "Don't mention not being liked until you look at yourself in a mirror. Then you'll see someone to be disliked."

The green eyed Arrancar turned and continued down the hall, his mind still troubled and his heart still aching. Behind him, Nnoitra lay in a heap of rubble that had once been a wall, caught in the sudden wave of unexpected violence from his usually calm superior. But Ulquiorra didn't look back at what he'd done, for what he didn't see didn't exist—and if he didn't see the proof that he'd lost control, then it never happened. He never lost control from six simple words.

Six.

He hadn't lost control over Grimmjow.

Then why did it hurt so much to deny it?

Why couldn't he see what the blue haired male had wanted? Ulquiorra couldn't see it, but Grimmjow tried to, the other male tried to see something in his jade green orbs, something…

Could something really be missing from his eyes? Something Grimmjow wanted?

Ulquiorra sighed, a few halls away from the rubble now, and he rested his back against the cool concrete. He placed his palm on his forehead once again, the pain had begun to return. Why couldn't he understand what the other man wanted so badly? Badly enough that he would give up something that gave him pleasure because he couldn't find it?

'_What am I missing? Why is it so important?_' he opened his jade green eyes again slowly, staring intently at the white floor as he contemplated what it could be. '_Why…. Why do I care so much?_ _Trash is trash._'

His eyes widened, and his slit pupils thinned further.

Grimmjow wasn't trash to him. He wasn't something to throw away.

He wasn't something expendable.

Why was he so important?

Ulquiorra sighed, his eyes closing.

"I don't understand…"

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

_There it is! I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, but don't think it'll come too quickly… I work, you know. So even though school is out my job still keeps me busy. I shouldn't have even been up at three AM last night, since I worked today, but I had to at least start this._

_I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review to tell me what you think thus far, I'd appreciate it!_

_Peace,_

_W.A.R_


	2. Remembrance to Wonder

_Well, here it is. I warn you now, though, the story is rated M for a reason! _

_Sorry about getting it up so slowly, I truly meant to finish it faster than I did, but I've been so busy lately._

_God, the music I listened to while writing this was completely unfitting.  
__This Ain't Nothin'__ by __**Craig Morgan  
**__Sorry, Love Daddy __by __**Brian Mcfadden  
**__Perfect__ by __**Marianas Trench  
**__Perfect__ by __**Hedley  
**__Daddy's Little Girl__ by __**Frankie J**_

_See what I meant by unfitting? At least the first chapter was inspired BY the ONE song I listened to. Haha. __**  
Enjoy!**_

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

He still couldn't fathom what he was missing, and why Grimmjow seemed to matter so much to him even hours after his encounter with Nnoitra. He hadn't seen a trace of the blue haired Espada all day, either, and it was beginning to make his shoulders feel heavy, and his stride to falter. He was beginning to realize that Grimmjow might have meant what he'd said the night before—that what they did wouldn't happen again. But Ulquiorra wanted it to, he wanted it more than anything he could think of—and the more he thought about it, the more it began to cause him pain.

Ulquiorra had never once felt like he did now towards anything, but this is what Grimmjow had managed to do to him since that time… the time where it had began, months ago now. Many, many months since that beautiful occurrence that still lay heavily on the forefront of the green eyed man's mind.

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

_Ulquiorra paused his quick, determined steps as he noticed the solitary figure standing just outside his door, staring at the large gothic style four painted upon it. He instantly recognized Grimmjow for his electric blue hair, and his cocky stature, but remained stoic as he approached—no doubt the man was simply here to aggravate him as per usual, and attempt to get him to fight. That was really all the sixth Espada cared about, a nice, good fight full of blood and gore. _

_As he neared the other man Grimmjow sensed him—and it surprised Ulquiorra that he hadn't managed to sooner—and he turned, his crystal blue eyes staring at the smaller figure that was the fourth Espada. _

"_Grimmjow, might I ask what you are doing?" _

_It surprised Ulquiorra further that the other man stuttered and paused with his answer—almost flinching away. "I-I'm not d-doin' nothin'…" His blue eyes averted themselves as his head titled to face the ground. "I don't know how I got here. S-So don't go thinking I came here on purpose. What the fuck would I want with you?"_

"_You should tell me."_

"_There's nothing to tell you. Get off my fucking case." Grimmjow growled, looking back up at his superior. "You always think you're so much goddamn better than me, don't you?"_

"_Though true, I am stronger, it's trivial to bother with such thoughts."_

_The panther Arrancar's eyes grew even steelier, taking on a murderous glint as he took in the words the smaller Arrancar spoke so freely. This was why he couldn't stand Ulquiorra. "That's what I'm fucking talking about, right there, and you know it!" He snarled, his eyes raking the other's body now, searching for a good place that he might succeed in hitting. He raised his hand to his sword's hilt, and he listened to the fourth Arrancar's annoyed sigh, and he paused, his hand centimeters from his blade, his eyes now locked onto the black haired man's face. A thought glinted its way across his mind, something that didn't involve ripping Ulquiorra limb from limb, but involved something much different than what he would normally do._

"_You're not better at everything." The blue haired Espada grinned, and Ulquiorra noted that the violence in his stature and expression had vanished—and it shocked him. Grimmjow wasn't one to control his temper._

"_Oh? And do you intend to tell me how I am not?"_

_Grimmjow let out a ripping laugh that quaked through his entire body before looking back at Ulquiorra with a strange glint in his eye. "I intend to show you." With that he took a large step towards his superior, and to no surprise Ulquiorra held his ground firmly, unfazed by Grimmjow's approach—it was nothing new. He'd take a few steps, and then launch a 'brutal' attack with his fists or a cero, which the fourth Espada would simply block and proceed to walk away. _

_But on his second step Ulquiorra still sensed no violence, and allowed a flicker of worry to pass through him, taking a small step back away from the sixth, which only made the blue haired man's grin wider. Ulquiorra tensed as he felt large hands grasp his shoulders roughly, Grimmjow's larger form looming over him now—and the smaller man stared up at him, stoic and uncaring as always. Whatever the panther was up to, it surely wouldn't affect him much. Grimmjow was just not as strong as him, and he'd have to face that fact one day._

_But his jade eyes opened wider as he felt himself being shoved, and found he couldn't catch his footing to get away. Ulquiorra suddenly found his back was against the wall, Grimmjow's hands still tight on his shoulders as he gazed down at him, and for the first time the fourth Espada felt like reacting to these outlandish actions, rather than simply whisk himself away to the safety of his room—where the blue haired man couldn't hunt him down to fight—but to his dismay, Grimmjow's hands rapidly moved to capture his own, pinning them securely above the raven haired male's head. The cat-like man grinned in a way Ulquiorra hadn't seen before, sliding back behind the jutting jaw bone that was the remnants of his Hollow days, but in a way that wasn't his normal sadistic self. It was almost calming, welcoming. _

_And before Ulquiorra could speak the other male leaned down, and his warmth spread through the small Espada like a wild fire, for reasons he couldn't fathom—Grimmjow had only touched his nose to his cheek, and the jade green orbs struggled to see what the other man was trying to do—and realized soon after as he felt the blistering warm tongue rake across his jaw line, snaking up to the shell of his ear before biting gently, sucking on the pale skin softly, nipping a bit harder here and there, and Ulquiorra involuntarily let out a shudder, gasping at the sudden sensation. _

_Grimmjow pulled back, and looked into his superiors cold eyes, seeing just a flicker of something more, and he smiled. He didn't grin; he didn't laugh, but smiled more gently than Ulquiorra ever imagined the panther could manage. Nose to nose now, and the ravenette shuddered once more as he felt the warm breath dance across his lips, as Grimmjow's icy eyes melted before him. And the stoic man gasped loudly as the other placed his lips on his own, with no hesitation, and no fear. His slit-like pupils narrowed as his eyes widened, as he realized what was happening, but for a reason he couldn't explain his hands wouldn't break free of the grasp, his legs wouldn't move from the spot, and his head tilted to the side, and Grimmjow pressed in further, closing the distance between their bodies. _

_He almost whimpered when the larger man pulled away, but he growled lowly when he watched him grin down at him. It only caused Grimmjow's happy smile to widen, and his head moved to the side to kiss and lick Ulquiorra's neck, biting down hard on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, and licking up the blood that slowly pooled around the wound. Normally the fourth Espada would be disgusted with such actions, but he found that at that very moment it couldn't have been any more… attractive. _

_He felt Grimmjow's hands release his own, travelling down to cup his cheek as he tried to press even more against the petite Arrancar, his tongue having moved from his neck to rake against his rival's lips, his teeth grazing over the sensitive skin, asking for entrance with almost a pleading feel. Ulquiorra allowed his lips to part only slightly, curious as to what the other man wanted, and he allowed his arms to remain limp at his sides, unable to bring himself to push the other Espada away. He gasped loudly when he felt Grimmjow's tongue snake into his mouth, licking and probing everything inside before searching for Ulquiorra's own tongue, and using the sixth's own actions as a guide, Ulquiorra hesitantly pressed his own muscle against the other mans, and felt him push farther, toying with the fourth's innocent tongue before bringing it back into his own mouth. Ulquiorra, though confused, allowed it to happen, and in turn began to search the cavern that was the source of all Grimmjow's foul language. _

_Once more to his surprise, the panther gently dragged his teeth along the 'offending' muscle in his mouth, sending a violent shiver through Ulquiorra's small body, causing Grimmjow to pull back away from the heated kiss and chuckle. The raven haired man watched as the panther leaned down once more, moving his mouth so his breath ghosted over his superior's ear. "You're not better than me," he whispered, his voice a husky whisper. "Not at this… admit it, Ulquiorra."_

_His jade eyes closed and he let out one, sole whimper, and heard the inferior Arrancar let out another small laugh. He felt Grimmjow lean down, his breath now ghosting over his lips and mixing with his own, and Ulquiorra shivered violently as he felt the larger males hands wander down his frame, slowly gliding over his hidden abdominals before coming to rest on his hips. At this, Ulquiorra stared up at the sixth, curiosity and confusion cluttering his expression, and he gasped loudly once again as Grimmjow pulled his superior's hips into his own, sending a wave of an unknown feeling through Ulquiorra. There wasn't such thing as 'distance' with them right now, no personal space, and all Ulquiorra could sense was Grimmjow. All he could see, hear, taste, feel, and he didn't know why._

_He had no understanding as to why the utter bliss overwhelmed his body as the panther continued to grind into him, he had no idea why the low noise that seemed to encourage the other male escaped his lips, and he couldn't comprehend the burning pleasure that was building up in his groin. _

_Ulquiorra felt the heat rise into his cheeks, and he remembered the flush across the face he'd seen on human girl once before, while her mate played with her bottom in public, and he wondered if he looked anything like that. He listened to Grimmjow's purr-like growl as he pulled away, his eyes raking Ulquiorra's face as his hands massaged his hips. "Fuck," he swore, his grip tightening on his superior. Ulquiorra tried to question the sudden use if vulgar language, but found his voice was disobeying him. He let out another foreign moan, though, as the panther's hands daringly –but gently—grazed his manhood, and felt what seemed like the last of his blood flow into the hardened member. _

_The fourth Espada suddenly found himself moving, still held flush against Grimmjow's toned body, their hardened members grinding against one another's, causing Ulquiorra's mind to spin, and those foreign sounds to escape his mouth. Grimmjow had turned them, the jade eyed man's back was now against his own door, and Grimmjow snarled when it remained closed. "Open it." _

_Ulquiorra, though surprised at himself for listening to orders given from someone beneath him in ranks, quickly snapped open the reiatsu-based lock, hearing the tiny mechanism within shatter temporarily at the contact with his spiritual pressure, and felt the pressure on his body increase so the door flew open. _

_With a delighted snarl Grimmjow shoved them both quickly into the room, kicking the door shut as an afterthought. "Fuck…" Once again Grimmjow swore. "Ulquiorra…" _

_Ulquiorra felt something leap in his chest at his name—at Grimmjow's husky voice growling out his name as he continued to slowly lead the ravenette backwards through his dark room, erections touching with each movement, sending spasms of fiery passion throughout their bodies. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he felt the back of his knees connect with the bed, forcing him to lose his balance, and to his –not so surprising anymore—surprise, he clung to the taller Espada, determined not to lose the amazing feeling of another body so close to his._

_He listened to the panther's grunt as he fell atop his superior, instantly taking advantage of the position by grinding his hips against the other mans, and taking his mouth into a bruising kiss. His tongue snaked it's way between his lips once again, and Ulquiorra moaned. He shuddered as he felt Grimmjow's large, warm hand slip into his pants, fondling his manhood through his undergarments. _

"_Grimmjow…" He panted, it was supposed to come out as a warning, but instead flew from his lips as a breathy whisper filled with an emotion he didn't recognize, and it merely spurred the other Arrancar to go further in his ministrations, tearing off Ulquiorra's clothing slowly, using his sharper nails to forcibly rip the fabric off the lean, yet muscled, body. He looked up into the icy eyes that gazed down at him, studying his now revealed pale body. "..What are you.."_

"_I'm about to prove that I'm better." The blunt answer was followed by one more bruising kiss as Grimmjow shed his own clothing atop his superior._

"_And…and how do you i-intend to do that, G-Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra couldn't keep the stutter from his voice as he gazed at the inferior Espada's body above him, his eyes warily nearing the area that he was sure was in the same state as his own._

_It almost sounded as if Grimmjow purred out his answer when he replied. "By fucking you senseless." _

_The superior frowned. "If you m-must."_

_Grimmjow paused, staring at the other man, watching him look to the side, his white cheeks unnaturally red, his green eyes avoiding the icy gaze the panther was giving him. To the bat it felt like an eternity before the panther began again, moving one hand down his chest, slowly trailing down to his hips as the electric blue haired man leaned down to lick at Ulquiorra's exposed neck._

_The fourth Espada jumped at the feeling of a single finger probing his bottom, attempting to wriggle away from the odd sensation. And he had to force back a whine when he felt it push into him, the feeling was exuberantly different. _

_The panther wasn't taking his time, soon Ulquiorra felt another finger enter him, scissoring within his tight muscles in an attempt to loosen himself for what the superior Espada was aware would be much larger than two fingers. He felt the digits curl within him, moving in and out at a great, fast pace, curling and uncurling, as if they were searching for something—and Ulquiorra knew just as well as Grimmjow did when he found it. Ulquiorra threw his head back, white spots clouding his vision, as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He listened to the blue haired man chuckle, pulling his fingers from the now abused hole, causing a drawn out, barely audible whine to flow from Ulquiorra's lips._

_He felt Grimmjow move, picking up the smaller man's legs and throwing them over his shoulders, positioning himself at the tight hole that belonged to the other Espada. _

"_No getting out of this now…"_

_Ulquiorra took it as a final chance to somehow prove himself to still be better than the panther, but for an odd reason he could of sworn he'd heard a hint of something else. _

_The bat groaned as he felt the head of Grimmjow's phallus shove into him—he'd heard Nnoitra talking about lubrication before sex, and wondered if Grimmjow had ever heard tell of it. The panther didn't take his time in burying himself to the hilt within his rival, letting out a small groan of pleasure at the warmth surrounding his member. "Damn it… you're fucking tight."_

_Ulquiorra moaned as the panther decided it was time for him to move, and he quickly set up a slow pace, angling his hips differently here and there, and the bat recognized the angle that had sent his body surging with pleasure when it was only fingers, and he found himself bracing for the immense wave. He watched Grimmjow grin wildly as he found it, feeling the quake rush through the smaller man's body, hearing his throaty moan escape into the air. And the bat found himself wanting more, more speed, more power—more of the panther._

"_Grimmjow…" He moaned, his body rocking with the slightly quickened pace. "Faster… now. Go faster."_

"_Tch. Don't be giving me orders, not when you're like this," he slammed harshly into the small body, causing a small cry, and he grinned, leaning down and licking from the man's abdomen to his chin leaving small kisses along the way. "When you'd do anything for my touch. Don't fucking dare order me around."_

_Despite his words, however, the blue haired man did quicken his pace considerably, ramming into his rival with more power and speed, moving his hand down to Ulquiorra's weeping phallus and stroking the head gently before pumping it violently with his thrusts. He watched Ulquiorra writhe with the sensations, his voice flowing out in small pants and loud moans. Grimmjow leaned down, kissing the side of Ulquiorra's mouth before claiming it with his own his tongue delving in to play with the other muscle. He knew the small man wouldn't last much longer, his breath had become erratic, his movements spastic against Grimmjow's hips._

"_G-Grimm…Grimmjow…" _

_Ulquiorra let out one single drawn out moan as he came, his eyes screwing shut as the thick white liquid splashed against his chest and his rival's. Grimmjow growled at the squeezing muscles around his member, cursing under his breath as it became too much, and he felt himself release within the other male, panting as he did so._

_He kissed Ulquiorra harshly, and as he pulled away he looked the other man in the eye, Ulquiorra returned the gaze, flushed and panting heavily—he winced as Grimmjow pulled out of him. The panther continued to look into his eyes, searching, but he gave up in moments._

_Sitting up the panther silently panted, his eyes averted now. _

"_Fuck," he muttered, standing up, leaving Ulquiorra spread eagle on his bed. And the bat merely watched the panther dress without a word. The bat was in a daze, his head spinning with what had just happened, but he didn't take his eyes off of the tall, muscled man. His chest leapt again as he felt the icy gaze rest upon his heavily breathing form, that strange leap he couldn't explain. "Fuck… Ulquiorra…" Another leap, and he wanted the man to say his name again. "No one knows about what happened here. Got that?" _

_Ulquiorra hadn't planned to tell anyone, but when he attempted to voice this he found that he couldn't. He nodded slowly, eyeing the other man still, studying whatever was left of his abs that his hollow hole hadn't obliterated. _

_He continued to study the man until his bedroom door closed behind the panther, leaving Ulquiorra alone in the dark. Confused, and with a strange feeling in his chest._

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

Even back then Grimmjow had been searching for something in Ulquiorra's eyes, and even after all this time the bat still didn't have it. It aggravated him more than he could handle—what could the panther have possibly been looking for, and for so long? For a reason he didn't know, Ulquiorra's chest began to ache, the weight on his shoulders increased, and he felt as though he was being crushed.

What was it about that man that made him feel this way? How could he have so much control over Ulquiorra even when he wasn't around? It used to be so easy to ignore the cat man, to ridicule him with ease—to beat him. But now it seemed as if the man was untouchable to the superior Espada. He wanted more of the panther, Ulquiorra wanted him. He didn't know why, or how this had come to be, he had no knowledge of that ache in his body when he thought about the other Arrancar really never returning to his room, never coming back like he'd grown so accustomed to.

He didn't want things to end the way they were.

Grimmjow couldn't leave.

Ulquiorra would find what he was looking for.

Even if he couldn't fathom what it was.

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

_I hope you all enjoyed it. _

_Again, I'm sorry about the delay in posting this._

_Please leave me a review, maybe drop an idea or two about what YOU think may happen._

_I'll update as soon as I can, I promise! _

_Peace,_

_W.A.R_


End file.
